The Return of the Games
by The Boy Who Wrote Fanfiction
Summary: As the title says, the Hunger Games return and three OCs are chosen/volunteer. The story will be part of a series and will be updated regularly. So enjoy and R and R.
1. The Games Return

**Author's Note: I am planning some sequels to this story. I will probably update everyday hopefully. I am pretty new to fanfiction but I hope you enjoy the story. The story is full of OCs so you may or may not like it. But, please try it out anyway. Thanks.**

**President Scourge: Get on with the story!**

**Right, right. Enjoy! R and R!**

President Scourge paced the room preparing to appear on live television. He had already memorized his speech. It had been fifty long years ago since the so-called "Mockingjay" had won the rebellion. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the stage director calling him on. Scourge stood behind the podium and watched as all the cameras blinked to life.

President Scourge began, "Citizens of our glorious Panem, I am your new leader, President Scourge. As you probably know the rebellion from fifty years ago has been overthrown. As for the Hunger Games they stopped," he paused for effect, "The Games will return. I found the old Games to be puny. From now on four tributes will be chosen from each district, two boys and two girls. And to avoid the mistake that happened with the berries all those years ago if anyone tries to commit suicide as the last two members that year's Games will be repeated. And we will be sure to include any of those who died siblings and closest friends." He started his slow descent from the stage, then turned back. "Oh and those pesky Quarter Quells will now occur every decade."

10 years later…

Damien

My eyes were glued to the television screen. President Scourge was about to announce the twist on the first ever Decade Quell. Let me introduce myself. My name is Damien Black. I'm eighteen years old and live in District 9. My entire life I've wanted to be in the Hunger Games. They were always just that to me, a game, a challenge for my mind to conquer. That's why my years spent until eighteen were used for training, learning every skill and mastering every weapon imaginable. When I discovered my last chance to be in the Games would be a Decade Quell I was even more exuberant. I continued watching the screen when suddenly President Scourge appeared. He reached into the box of Quell cards and began to read.

"For the tenth year of the Games to prove even the oldest cannot escape my grasp, only eighteen year olds will be chosen."

The broadcast fizzed out and I couldn't help it. I let out a cry of joy. As I was eighteen and only eighteen year olds will be chosen my chances were increased exponentially. This was just one of many boosts in my plan. I had already taken ten tesserae when I was 12. That met now I had my name in the bowl seventy seven times. Even if I wasn't called I could just volunteer. I couldn't wait for reaping day.

A few months have passed and reaping day is finally here. I can't wait to line up in that square. I'm sure my name will be called. I can barely contain my excitement. Could this day get any better?

Tauros

Could this day get any worse? I'm Tauros Leban and I'm eighteen years old. I had been dreading this day for months. I'm from District 2 and my name was currently in the bowl for the Decade Quell. My legs felt like jelly and my heart was in my stomach. It was the Reaping Day, the day I had been dreading for months. It was unlikely I would get picked but anxiety gets us all. Right now we were being herded like cattle into the Square. Up on stage stood our Capitol representative Silvia Glass and her chipper voice sent shivers down my spine. We watched as President Scourge appeared on the screen. Unlike President Snow who used to read the history of Panem, Scourge simply said, "Let the Reaping begin."

Like every Capitol representative Silvia called, "Ladies first." She reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. "Leslie Toner." A scrawny, scared girl walked up on stage. The next slip read Mila Jobley. Silvia moved over to the boys bowl. She reached in and pulled out the slip.

"Not me," I mumbled, "Not me."

"Tauros Leban," she announced.

I puked all over the cobblestone on the Square.

Luck

Luck's the name. I'm from District 12 and I'm sitting in the Square. I looked around and everyone looked so serious.

"Relax," I thought, "It's just a walk to your own death." I snickered to myself. Everyone around me shushed. I gazed over at a cute girl and gave her a wink. She gave me the death stare and I glanced back to the stage. Both girls were up there and the first boy had just been called. The Hunger Games are no big deal. I go in or I don't go in, it's not rocket science.

That's why when our Capitol rep, Bella Sisten called, "Luke Stridell." I didn't miss a beat and strolled up leisurely. Looks like this year's my year. Once on stage I looked back and gave the crowd a huge smile.

"At least someone's excited," Bella cheered, "The Hunger Games are a huge honor."

"If dying in excruciating ways is an honor, then my world is all wrong," I thought. Another snicker escaped my lips.

Damien

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. The Reaping was here, the Reaping was here. I waited patiently for the girls to be called. Both girls were no challenge for my brilliant mind. Then the boys slip was pulled.

"Jim..," our unimportant rep began.

"I volunteer," I yelled before she finished.I climbed on stage with a smug smile.

"Well, how wonderful," she said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Damien Black," I answered.

She then reached for the next slip of paper.

"Hunter Hazbot," the rep yelled.

"This game is just too easy," I thought. Hunter was buff and fast but as dumb as a cow. My superior brainpower would allow me to easily gain his trust and control the field.

We all stood on stage and the crowd was required to applaud. The rest of the group was half-dragged while I willingly strolled towards our destination. We were put in a room for an hour for loved ones to see us. No one came for me but I didn't expect any to because no member of my family cared I was leaving.

Tauros

I sat in the room and couldn't keep the tears from my eyes. My life was over, my life was over. My family wasn't even here to wish me off. I was all alone and I was going to die alone in the arena.

The train would be here in less than an hour and I would be gone, off to my death in the Games. I might as well be prepared. But what if I didn't die? I might not die. The thought just occurred to me. I could be stronger. I don't have to die. I don't have to die! This isn't the end! I'm from District 2. District 2 was the most common victor in the old Hunger Games. We were unstoppable and so am I! I was ready for whatever the other tributes had to offer. It's not the end.

Luck

Our train ride was a drag. There was nothing cool so I spent the ride thinking. I knew I was in the Games and knew I had a chance. I had never told anyone but my grandfather was once in the Games. He had won and kept some mementos. One was a mace he kept in his closet.

When he died he gave the mace to me. It was almost like he knew I would be in the Games one day. I trained myself to use the mace because of how cool it was. I mean, who else has a grandpa that gives them a mace? Before long I was a pro.

I had some skill with strength and speed and the mace was a secondary advantage. I wouldn't die in these Games. I wasn't scared but I'm pretty resilient about my own death.

"Look out, District 12," I whispered to myself, "I'll be returning home in a matter of days."


	2. Welcome to the Capitol!

**Author's Note: I will be updating pretty often for this story because it's all written already. I may even get more than one chapter a day. When I hit any sequels I will become slower. Enjoy. R and R.**

Damien

The Capitol train ride was boring but necessary. I used every waking minute to suck up to Hunter. Before long I made my move.

"Hunter," I pleaded with an anxious voice, "I don't know how I can survive in the arena. I want to know if someone like you who is strong and brave would protect me. It's just I can't make it without your help."

Hunter completely took the bait. "Uh, sure we can work together," he answered. He thought I was scared and sucking up but I just wanted the extra strength. The next day I arrived at the Capitol with steel in my eyes.

"Listen, Hunter," I said the first night, "Here's the plan. We're going to both act stronger and tougher and give everything we have to the good stations to intimidate everyone. We will stick together like glue so everyone knows we are stronger as a pair. We will not take any recruits to our alliance. Once we're in our individual sessions, aim for the highest score possible to frighten everyone else. In the arena grab as many weapons as you can from the Cornucopia, nothing else. We'll meet up in a section of the arena with trees just past the tree line. If there are no trees we'll be easy to see so get away with the goods together and attack anyone who gets close. Oh, and get as many axes as possible."

"Why axes?" he asked.

"Axes are both intimidating and are easy for me to wield. You should train with axes in training too," I responded. He agreed with my plan because what could he come up with? The next morning we were called in for our costumes for the chariot ride.

Our costumes were pointless. We had idiotic designers who simply dressed us as grain farmers. My chariot would not be noticed. So I planned with Hunter to show we were a team and would dominate that we would pull a little stunt. Hopefully, we would attract the most attention.

Tauros

We had arrived at the Capitol and had spent a single boring day getting into costumes for some chariot ride. I was not worried about the chariots or the interview. Training was all that was important and that's what I would focus on. I will win these Hunger Games and no one will stop me.

Our designers dressed us as entrepreneurs. They gave us fake money so we could "make it rain" in their words and gave us fancy outfits. We were all prepared for the ride and we spent the rest of the day sitting around. I wondered what the other tributes would be wearing.

Luck

Fashion designers are pointless. They go through tons of work to make us look good and all they give you is a coal miner's outfit to wear. District Twelve never did get noticed did we? I figured old Luck could spice things up though. We weren't given any instructions but my goal was to get sponsors. I planned on being the most charismatic of anyone on the field. I would attract sponsors and hopefully an alliance if I could get away with it.

That night we were led to the chariots. District Twelve were the last chariots. I climbed in with some girl and completely ignored her. I focused on the competition. I saw Ten and Eleven didn't have any challenging looking people. Then, I saw District Nine. There was a hulk of a boy in the second chariot that was at least seven foot and more ripped than a professional wrestler. The other male from Nine was average looking but he had this gleam in his eyes that showed he could trick and lie like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone else was average. There were a few players from One, Two, and Four that had this determination not to win. I walked over to one boy from District Two and started to talk to him.

"What's up?" I asked, "How do you feel?"

He looked at me a little funny, then responded slowly, "Pretty good. I think I have a good chance of winning."

"Well, we have one thing in common with half the people here," I chuckled. I actually heard a laugh out of him. "I'm Luck."

"Tauros," he said, "Maybe we'll see each other in training."

"Yeah," I replied, "Better get ready. I think they're going to start the chariot parade." I walked back to my chariot fairly confident I had made at least one friend. I climbed in with the girl and the gates opened. The chariots moved slowly and I plastered a huge smile on my face. As we pulled out I lifted my hand to wave to the crowds. Our chariot moved and I worked to get any possible sponsors on my side.

Everyone else didn't have my tactic. They were either indifferent, ignoring everyone, or looked simply bored. We pulled into the circle and formed a ring around Scourge's balcony. The anthem played and Scourge walked out. Before he could speak that boy from Nine and the hulk kid both started chanting in sync, "District Nine! District Nine!"

They chanted then died down and I couldn't decide whether to laugh at their foolishness or to be frightened by their preparedness. Scourge glanced at them and almost gave a nod of approval.

"Ladies and gentleman," Scourge boomed, "We are here for the first Decade Quell, the tenth Hunger Games. Here are your tributes!" He waited for the applause. This guy knew what he was doing. "I can't wait to watch. So let the tributes begin their training!"

Our chariots continued into a large building. The doors closed and we all dismounted. There was an elevator at the other end of the room to lead to our rooms. I walked over and climbed in. I was in an elevator with the two District Nine boys who were whispering furiously and Tauros.

"Tauros," I said and gave him a fist bump, "How did you do?"

"Pretty good," he replied, "A little nerve-wracked but other than that I'm okay."

"Yeah, well enjoy your night," I said as he got off at his floor. I was left with the two boys.

Damien

I discovered a bit of a challenge in the elevator. I was with some boy from Twelve and one from Two. But, they seemed to be a problem in my plan. The kid from Twelve, Luck I think, was overly confident and was already friends with the other. He was much too charismatic and could form an alliance. The other boy, Tauros, looked more determined than any other tribute I saw. He had a glint in his eyes that said, "I refuse to die and give up."

My plan had a bit of a fault but as long as I took care of these two I didn't see any other challenge except maybe some boy from District Three. I had watched him do a front flip into his chariot just for fun. He was a threat. Not a huge threat but a threat none the less. I was prepared though. We finally reached my floor and Hunter and I pushed past Luck to our floor. I trudged to my room and climbed into bed. There was a big day ahead.

Tauros

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed to do the training. The elevator took me down to the training room. There were already tributes crowded around but training hadn't started yet. Once I stepped off the elevator the District One, Two, and Four male tributes confronted me.

"Hey," one of the One boys said. He was about six foot with blonde spiky hair. "We're thinking of bringing back the Career alliance with the males of the Career districts. Are you in?"

An alliance? Seems the odds were in my favor. "Sure," I answered, "Is it okay if I invite someone else?"

Training had just begun and the boy, who introduced himself as Brandon, asked, "Who exactly?"

I pointed over towards Luck. "Him," I answered. Just then as if on cue, Luck picked up a throwing knife and tossed it straight into a dummy's heart. The rest of the group was impressed.

"Alright," Brandon said, "If he accepts our invitation he's in."

The group walked towards the knife throwing station. They walked straight up to Luck. Luck looked around as if just realizing people were nearby.

"Can I help you?" Luck asked.

"We have a deal. All the male tributes from the Career Districts are forming an alliance and we wanted to know if you want in."

"Absolutely," Luck replied, "Strength in numbers, right? Few things though. Our only major challenges as far as I can see are the two boys from Nine. The one, Damien I think it is, can throw a dual-sided fifty pound axe forty yards into a dummy's head and he's the weaker one. Also, there's the boy from Three who I just saw do a triple back flip land on his feet and then shoot a bow sixty yards into the bull's-eye without batting an eye. One suggestion I have though is that we don't look like a group so we can surprise other tributes and plan traps."

"I like him already," Brandon said, "Good plan. I'll go to the sword station, the rest of you can split up as you please."

Brandon was right, Luck was smart. So I headed over to the traps and snares station. I spent a half-hour there and learned to make some traps I would need to catch food. Hopefully I could get some string to create these. Eventually I mastered all the snares and headed to the weapons station. Brandon was already over at the edible plants and I ended up with the hulk from Nine. I introduced myself and he simply said his name as Hunter.

We both lined up in the middle and each chose a sword. He had a long thick sword while I chose a thinner, more pointed blade. We began fighting and I had a natural ease with the weapon. It felt right in my hand. I began to parry every thrust he sent my way. Finally, I knocked the sword out of his hand and pointed the tip of my sword at his neck. I had beaten this kid who probably played with swords for fun.

I felt good. Then, I looked around and saw nearly everyone was watching me. The boy, Damien, looked at me with a look that said, "You shouldn't have beat my friend. You'll regret that." But, still I had a chance. I hoped there would be plenty of swords to get my hands on.

Luck

After Tauros and his gang offered me a place in their alliance I was ready to train. I decided not to show off to keep some things hidden and headed over to edible plants. I made sure to pay special attention to what not to eat. When I knew I could provide the service of edible plants to the alliance I headed over to the camouflage station. I watched the master disappear into his surroundings so easily.

I worked hard at the camouflage but my work was only somewhat good. You wouldn't see me unless you were looking for me at least. Finally, stuck with no other stations I was interested in I headed to the weapons. Tauros was already there and he was battling that Hunter guy. I watched as Tauros seemed to be a natural. He parried and lunged and did all sorts of moves I had never seen. After a while, Hunter's sword flew out of his hand and Tauros beat him. I gaped and apparently so did everyone in the training room. Tauros left and I walked up. Hunter had left so I decided to battle the trainer. He chose a heavy, bulky sword, and I chose a huge mace at the center of the weapon wall.

We began to fight and I blocked each of his thrusts with my mace. Before long I had the upper hand and was trying to get inside his defenses. The battle went on for a while and neither of us won before training ended. I planned on finishing it tomorrow and headed up to my floor. On the floor the mentor, some female victor from District 12, asked how training went.

"Pretty uneventful," I said. I planned on telling her about my alliance in secret.

"Uneventful?" one of the girls, Amy, replied flabbergasted, "He spent two hours in a fight against the trainer at the weapons station. The trainer was more experienced and Luck had the upper hand more often."

The mentor, Lila, suddenly looked mad at herself. "I forgot to warn you all. You should never show your skills to the other Districts. It'll cause you to be targeted." She seemed angry but I would have a reason not to worry after dinner. When dinner ended I confronted Lila.

"Listen," I began, "The male Careers formed an alliance and they invited me to join. I said yes and I wanted to tell you."

"It could work," Lila replied, "But watch your back. When others have made alliances with Careers in the past things ended badly in their favor."

"I understand," I said, "I'll watch out." I hurried off to sleep.


	3. Scores and Interviews

**Author's Note: There is no part about Damien and outfit choice but that will be in the next chapter when the Games begin. Thanks. R and R.**

Damien

A few days later we had our individual training. I was prepared for anything and everything. Before long I was jittering in excitement. Hunter went inside and I whispered, "Remember, high scores."

I was up a few minutes after Hunter went in. I stepped inside and looked up to see the Gamemakers looking fairly focused. They seemed ready for me. I quickly walked over to the weapons wall. I grabbed two axes and walked to the dummies. I went to the fifty yard line and threw both axes as hard as I could. They both flew straight into the dummy's head. Then, I walked back.

I grabbed a bow and arrows and a sword. I picked up the bow and hit every target from where I was on a perfect bulls-eye. I proceeded to take the sword and slice the heads off all one hundred moving target dummies in less than a minute.

The Head Gamemaker piped up, "Thank you. We've seen everything we need to." They seemed excited so I cheered inwardly.

Tauros

I was one of the first called for my individual session. I walked in and the Gamemakers said, "You may begin."

I walked to the sword rack and took one in each hand. I stepped up to a dummy and swiped at high speed. The Gamemakers watched and as I stepped back were unimpressed. But, that's when the dummy fell into thirty individual pieces. I grabbed a throwing knife and went to the seventy yard line. I took a quick throw and hit the target an inch from the bulls-eye.

The Gamemakers looked surprised and gave a small round of applause then the middle one spoke up. "You may go."

I walked out proudly, very happy with my session.

Luck

I was the last one called for individual sessions. I assumed the Gamemakers would be dead drunk at this point so I had to impress them. I stepped into the room and the Gamemakers were sitting looking tired and a few were yawning. I stepped up to the weapons rack and picked up a mace. I took a few quick swings at the dummy and sent him hurdling thirty yards. Then, I grabbed my mace and began to spin. I swung the mace round with me and finally let it fly. It flew and hit its mark. The dummy I had sent thirty yards was hit head on and exploded. I proceeded to grab a sword and turned on the moving target. I set the target to shoot bullets. I used split second timing and chopped each and every bullet in half before finally throwing the sword and hitting the dummy right in the chest malfunctioning it.

"Thank you," The Head Gamemaker said, "You may leave."

I looked back and all the Gamemakers were fully focused sitting up in their chairs. I stepped out of the room as I gave a final wave and smile. I took a quick ride up the elevator to the room.

"How did everybody do?" Lila was asking.

"Not so good," one girl replied, "They were all eating fancy food when I was there."

"Anyone else?"

"I did great," I answered, "I came in and they were all in a sleepy stupor and when I left they were sitting up straight."

Lila seemed impressed and nodded. We soon went into the living room to watch the scores. I focused on Tauros, those District Nine boys, and that boy from Three. Tauros got a good ten and I was pretty proud of him. That District Nine boy, Hunter came on and got an eleven. I was pretty shaken when his partner appeared on. The score that popped up was a 12! An eleven and a twelve that were teamed up? I was sweating a bit and worried. The boy from Three had an eleven which surprised me.

I begged for a good score. All the rest of District 12 had gotten 5s and 6s. My face appeared. I waited and below me popped up the number 12. I was in shock. Two perfect scores in one Hunger Games had never occurred in my memory. One perfect score had barely occurred. I suddenly let out my joy in a whoop. Lila looked at me and nodded as if I had done good.

Damien

Each night I had spent an hour thinking of a strategy to rid me of my difficult opponents. I went through plan after plan but none was foolproof. So now I would just wait and see how things played in the arena.

For now I had to plan for the interview. I was sure to act like a conniver to scare the others but also gain sponsors for my brains and ruthlessness. The questions were going to be a cinch. Before long we were all waiting for the interviews.

We soon walked on stage and began the order. District Twelve was last and District One was first. I didn't pay attention to any of the interviews unless they were a direct challenge to me.

When that Tauros boy began his interview I perked up.

"What's your name?" the new announcer, Milliard Wilson, asked.

"I'm Tauros Leban," the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you. How about that Reaping? A bit of a woozy stomach, huh?" Milliard continued.

"More like surprised. You never can prepare yourself to be called to the Hunger Games but now I know I can win."

"Pretty confident," Milliard said, "I like it. Well, looks like time's out and we'll have to move on. Thanks, Tauros."

I wasn't worried. His sponsors would be few with an interview as boring as that. The interviews continued and I barely watched any of them. Then, it was my turn.

"Hey, what's your name?" Milliard queried.

"I'm Damien. Damien Black and my last name describes my heart," I replied.

"Eerie," Milliard said, "Do you think you're the killing machine that might win?"

"I know I will win," I answered, "I was ready for the Hunger Games my whole life."

"How about that training score? A 12?"

"The score was easy to gain. I won't go into specifics but I had known the judges were impressed."

"What about your competitor who got a 12?"

"A troublesome task but not one I can't deal with. I am absolutely one hundred percent certain the winner of the Hunger Games is standing here in front of you."

"Well, the best of luck," Milliard said as time ran out. I sat back down proud of my grand performance.

Tauros

My performance was terrible. I probably bored all the sponsors to death. I'm not an interest. I can only hope the alliance will go better. I watched the Damien boy come up and give a brilliant interview. He seemed to be the tribute to vote for with his conniving personality. I watched other tributes and realized I didn't do so bad. Half the tributes were so scared they barely got out their name.

Then, Luck was up. I focused in.

"Hey Milliard," Luck said as he stepped up, "I can call you Milliard, right?"

"Sure," Milliard replied, "So, how did your session go with a score like that?"

"Great! I think I showed off my talent to the best of my ability and it showed in the score. I'm amazed I got any training done with some of the girls who were chosen who are just so distracting," he jokingly replied.

"Any girl in particular that you noticed?" He wiggled his eyebrows for effect. The crowd was loving their banter.

"I find the girl from One to be smoking," he answers. Then, he turns to the girl and gives her a wink. The crowd goes wild as she blushes away.

"What's your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"I really love," he pauses deep in thought. "The people," he suddenly calls, "They don't get much better then Capitol quality!" The crowd goes wild with cheers.

"Well, thanks for that, Luck. Looks like our final interview is over. Goodnight and toon in tomorrow for the official start of the Decade Quell." We all leave the stage and I'm impressed by Luck's performance.

Luck

Interviews? I can handle them easier than eating food. My charisma naturally just attracts people and hopefully sponsors. We headed off stage and I walked towards the elevator. Tauros stopped me and complimented me on my interview. I thanked him and climbed in. When I reached my floor I simply headed to bed. I slept pretty easily considering the Hunger Games were tomorrow.

The next morning we woke up bright and early. We were led into separate rooms and our designers were there. They showed us four outfits we had the choice of in the arena. There was a winter repertoire which would be horrible if we were in a desert. Light clothes which would be bad for an arena that's a snowy wasteland. An average outfit perfect for forests or moderate temperature, and an outfit that seemed perfect for humid, damp weather. I easily chose the forest outfit because you would be somewhat okay for any type of terrain. Then they led us to the tubes in the arena. I climbed inside and waited to be lifted.


	4. Let the Games Begin!

**Author's Note: I had time for a second chapter and since the Games start in this chapter I thought you would enjoy it. R and R.**

Damien

The outfit choice? I simply chose the outfit for damp, humid weather. If weather is damp and humid it's probably a jungle. A jungle provides the most protection and escape from other competitors as well as for setting traps. I was unsure what to expect for the arena but I was ready. I climbed into the tube. In my hand was a red rubber ball as a token. You may wonder why I had a token. This token gave me an advantage.

The tubes began to rise and we entered the arena. I looked around. I loved the arena. There were four portions to the arena probably to symbolize "Quarter" Quell. One was a frozen wasteland, and the next was a desert. There was a forest and finally a jungle. I smiled. Right where all four sectors met in a small plain was the Cornucopia. I was on the edge of the desert.

The timer was at about thirty seconds counting down and I looked around. I quickly found my target, that boy from Twelve who surprisingly got a 12. I held up my arm to throw the ball in my hand but he noticed me and ducked just as I threw it. I had thrown a little left and hit the girl from Ten next to him.

She was surprised and slipped off the pad onto the ground. There was a loud explosion and then a cannon. There was a sudden pause in the countdown before it continued. They must be confused since this was the only person to be murdered before the Games started. The time ticked at five seconds and I got in position.

"Three, two, one…" Then, the gong sounded and I sprinted. I headed straight into the thick of things. I reached the Cornucopia the same time as Hunter. We looked at each other, grabbed every axe in the Cornucopia and I told Hunter to head for the jungle. We ran there and I sliced and killed at least three tributes before we disappeared in the tree line.

Tauros

I can't believe Damien, that weasel. He threw his token at some girl and got the first kill before the Games even started. That's why my reaction was delayed for the gong. I was slow to get to the Cornucopia and the pair of connivers were gone along with a huge pile of weapons.

I grabbed two swords and gripped them tightly. I felt a knife whiz past my head and looked around. Across the way I saw some girl from Four with a pile of throwing knives. I grabbed the closest dagger and threw it straight towards her head.

I hit my target and she dropped to the ground. I looked around the Cornucopia to see my fellow group all armed. Luck was in the middle of the field striding over here. We were in the Games and he's just walking. One guy from Five had a sword and ran at him. Without even looking Luck ducked under the blade and punched him in the gut. He caught the sword in mid-air and stabbed it straight through the kid's heart. Then, he continued walking.

"I must say I'm fairly impressed with that friend of yours," Brandon said. All of us were fighting and before long everyone but our group had left the Cornucopia.

The ground was littered with bodies and we were surprised by the bloodshed. Luck had finally arrived and we relaxed to wait for the cannons.

Luck

We were all waiting for the cannons when they began. One, Two, Three… on and on until we reached twenty-two. There were still twenty-six tributes to compete with. Seven of us were still here and I was sure that the two boys from Nine were still out there killing people. Other than that I had no idea.

We soon got used to the sound and movement of hovercraft transporting the bodies. While we relaxed we split the spoils of our supplies. We all took even amounts of food and water and put them in packs. Then, we decided about the weapons left over. I grabbed a mace for my hands and one that hung on my back. Tauros held onto the two swords and cases he had grabbed. The rest of the weapons were split. We figured with the weapons in the training room, all the axes had been taken, two or three bows, quite a few knives and other small weapons had been taken.

I soon spoke with the group. "Guys," I said, "I have a plan. If you all act like a group and I fake being alone we can trick people as well as hunt others down. I could head into the forest and get people who are alone while you hunt in a pack."

They all agreed it was a great plan and so I headed out. I climbed into the forest and walked through the trees. I searched for a sign of life. I saw a slight bush rustle and watched closely. I could've sworn there was a pair of eyes.

"Is someone there?" I questioned in an anxious voice, "Please, don't hurt me."

They completely took the bait. The girl from One that I called pretty stepped from the bushes. "It's okay," she answered, "I won't hurt you. In fact, maybe we could stick together." She gave me a wink remembering the interview.

"I couldn't pick better company," I replied. I approached her and said, "Maybe we could have something to feel better about since we're stuck here." She understood what I was saying and leaned into my kiss. We continued to kiss and as she closed her eyes I moved almost unnoticeably and reached for the knife in my waistband (I had left the maces with the others.) I pulled it out and stabbed her gut before pulling it out.

She gasped and collapsed. She sucked a breath in and then the cannon fired. I laughed in satisfaction. A single leaf suddenly fell from a nearby tree. More began to fall and they almost followed a path. I heard a whisper pass by me. I thought it was the wind.

But, the whisper said, "Run. Now."

That's when as I stood there I realized the forest around me was quiet. I stood there confused, when I saw it.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't but I really wanted to leave you with that because it's just too fun.**


	5. Fighting, Fighting, and More Fighting!

**Author's Note: This chapter lets you know how many have died so far so pay attention. There's also some character rivalries revealed. Enjoy. R and R.**

Damien

Hunter and I trudged through the jungle. The trees were thick and the humidity was twice as thick. I was sweating even with my light clothes. Hunter had the lead and was slicing through the thick canopy. We had already heard the twenty-two cannons.

We were surprised to hear the random cannon. Who had killed a tribute? We paused for a moment then continued walking. Water was no challenge with all the moisture and dew on the leaves.

We continued walking when we heard the scream. What was going on? This had to be a joke. Who else would be hunting tributes other than me?

We took a quick break to drink some of the dew. A single leaf fell from above my head. A group of other leaves followed. Then, the boy from Three dropped out of the tree.

I sighted the intruder first and swung at him with the axe. He back flipped out of the way.

"Calm down," he said, "I just want to talk."

"There's no time for talking here." I swung again. Hunter reacted at this point and took a swing with his axe. We continued swinging and finally he fled into the trees.

I was mad. I didn't care about the noise I made. "District Three!" I screamed into the treetops. I heard the other tribute running towards us hearing my outburst. The boy who appeared swung a small dagger.

I barely looked before I swung my axe and killed him. The cannon fired.

I was relaxed for now. There was no one around as far as I could tell and no one could hurt me even if they tried.

Tauros

We were building a small feast for when Luck returned. We heard a cannon and silently cheered to each other on what was hopefully Luck's kill. We continued working when we heard the scream that was obviously Luck's.

The six of us rushed into the forest. We ran towards the sound and emerged into a small clearing. Luck was standing there facing the direction to the right of us. We all peered over and saw it. There was a huge bearlike animal there. But this bear was standing on its hind legs and looked as intelligent as a human being.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"Maybe we could give it food," Brandon replied, "If it eats something maybe it will be full." Suddenly, Brandon shoved the boy from Four towards the bear. The bear jumped and mauled him. The cannon fired in seconds. The bear began to eat its fill and ignored us. We tiptoed away silently. The bear looked up for a split second and continued eating.

Based on the day we could tell the Decade Quell would be a whole lot of fun. We had already seen one mutt and it was only the first day. As the sun begun to crawl down in the sky we arrived back at the Cornucopia. We all settled down and Luck offered to take the first watch. I stood up and offered to watch with him. As everyone settled down the projection appeared in the sky.

The girl from One that Luck had killed was first. Then, both girls from Two appeared. One boy and one girl from Three showed up. There was the boy from Four then the girl I had killed. A boy and a girl from District Five also appeared.

All four tributes from District Six showed up. Both boys and one girl from Seven, and both girls from Eight were the next on the screen.

Luck

I couldn't believe the amount of people we were seeing on the screen. I begged I would see one of the boys from Nine but only a girl appeared. A boy and both girls from Ten showed up. Only a boy from Eleven appeared. I waited for the Twelve tributes. That boy, Donovan, and the girl, Amy, had both died. Somehow Emilia had survived the mass murder and was out there. I silently grieved the tributes from Twelve and felt bad for their families.

Still, I was here and I came to win. So I finished focusing on others and instead focused on watch. My thoughts went to the day. We had seen a ruthless side of Brandon. He seemed chill and relaxed but I watched him kill the boy from Four without a second look. He was a killer.

"Tauros," I spoke up.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I think we should watch out for Brandon. He has a whole other side," I said.

"I agree," Tauros agreed, "He has a dark, ruthless side. I think he would kill all of us without a second thought."

I was thankful. "If anything goes awry with Brandon or anyone for that matter, I think we should head on our own for our safety." I suggested. Tauros accepted the idea and we spent the rest of our watch in silence both in our own thoughts.

I was thinking of home. I didn't have anyone I really cared about I just missed District 12. Anything was better than feeling so lonely in this cold, dark arena. I guessed Tauros was having similar thoughts because he had a lost look on his face. I sighed and the night continued on.

Damien

Sleeping is pointless. I tested myself and can go for a full week and a half before I collapse from too little sleep. The Games would be over long before that. Hunter and I hunted in the night. We were sneaking through the jungle looking for our next move when we heard the breathing.

The pattern of breathing was obvious of a person sleeping. We crept into a clearing to see the boys from Eight. The one was lying on the ground and the other was leaning on a tree as though he fell asleep during watch. Hunter went to the one on the ground and I tiptoed to the tree.

We raised axes in unison and slammed down at the same time. We didn't want either waking up from the others cannon. The two cannons fired and we continued the search. Deciding the stupid Two boy and Twelve boy were near the Cornucopia with their "Careers" we headed there. They tried to form the alliance in secret but only an idiot would miss their friendly interactions.

Soon, we reached the edge of the jungle and peered into the plain. The Careers were all crowded in the center. The Two boy and Twelve sat up straight obviously on watch.

I gave Hunter a signal and he disappeared. I soon heard the racket he was making over in the woods. The boys looked up. They both gazed over and stood up to investigate. They didn't wake the others not noticing the obvious trap.

I walked up to the sleeping group. I crept to a boy from One and one from Two. I raised my axes and decapitated both. I rushed and got the one from Four before the cannons fired. The final boy from One was up in seconds. He swung his sword and sliced like a madman at me.

He was no challenge but was too fast to allow me to get an opening. Suddenly, the knife entered my shoulder and I heard the other cannon. My shoulder was a minor thumping. I had purposely injured myself in preparation. I rushed away from the fight. I could take on the boy but maybe not the three that were left.

I headed towards where I had heard Hunter hoping that wasn't his cannon.

Tauros

I was confused. Everything happened so fast. First, we heard the two cannons. We didn't think they were nearby but remained alert to be safe. We had sat for maybe fifteen minutes when we heard the clatter. Some animal or something was making a racket so we went to investigate. How did we know it was a trap?

We reached where the noise was and saw the boy from Nine. That's when we realized this was a trap. Damien was nowhere to be found and this pair was inseparable. So, I told Luck to run and warn the others. Meanwhile, I took on Hunter. We had fought once and I won. I would win again.

My senses went into overdrive and the adrenaline rush came. In an instant we both ran at each other. Everything was a blur. All that I was focused on was thrusting, parrying, and blocking.

The three cannons went off but I ignored. Fighting was my only focus. Finally, I gave one insane thrust and Hunter lost his axe. I took my opening and sliced his head off. The cannon came in a second and I quickly sprinted towards the field. Halfway through I ran into Luck.

Luck

They were dead. Or most of them were. I had run into the clearing only to see Damien and Brandon fighting. Everyone else was dead. I had heard the three cannons. I pulled the knife from my waistband and hit Damien in the shoulder. He didn't flinch but sensed me and rushed back into the woods.

"Everyone except Brandon," I answered, "I didn't think it was safe to stay with only Brandon."

Tauros nodded and we headed away from Hunter's body. We guessed since he was dead, Damien would be searching for him as we spoke. We walked to get as far from the Cornucopia as we could.

As we strolled off the sun began to rise. Our minds were reeling. Six deaths in a single night? That's almost impossible in the Hunger Games. It's practically a record.

Of course this just proves how challenging Damien can be. I was a little scared. Damien had managed to kill five people and we only killed one. We know knew the seriousness of Damien and the threat he posed. We had to flee for this exact reason.

As we walked we reached a small clearing to discover the boy from Ten, two girls and a guy from Eleven. The four were sound asleep and hadn't been disrupted by the battle like us. We guessed it was maybe six in the morning so they were still quietly dozing.

We crept towards them. I went to the two girls on the left and Tauros went toward the guys at the right. Tauros swung with his sword as I swung with my mace. The girl and boy still alive jumped up as the two cannons fired.

That's when I noticed the sword each one had. The girl swung towards me and in my surprise she knocked the mace from my hand. I saw Tauros easily overpower the boy with his superior sword skills. He managed to get behind the boy and put his sword to his neck and slit his throat.

The girl was obviously dazed from sleep and I used the upper hand. I faked one direction and went the other. The girl swung the opposite direction I went and I got behind her. I got a hand around her and covered her mouth.

She struggled and I dodged a few sword swings until she dropped to the ground and fainted. I grabbed my mace and finished the job. The cannon fired and Tauros and I breathed normally.

Finally, the adrenaline rush ended and we continued walking through the woods. After about two hours we reached the desert segment. We checked our water and food levels and entered. The plain was currently maybe a mile away and we headed towards the jungle segment.


	6. Brandon's Return

Damien

I had long since realized searching for Hunter was pointless when he appeared again.

The leaves dropped and he fell down about ten feet away.

"Not you again!" I shouted, "You're dead this time!"

I rushed towards and he simply dodged my attacks with his superior agility.

"I just want to talk!" he said, "I have a deal for you."

"I don't want your deal!" I yelled back, "Unless of course that deal involves you dead because that would be fine."

"I guess you don't want help to rid you of your problem," he replied, "I wanted to offer to help get rid of Luck and Tauros, but I guess not."

With that he disappeared into the trees. I ran after the trail of leaves but he was too fast. That boy was getting on my nerves. Obviously, I couldn't trust him and he couldn't trust me so what was with his deal? A team up would never work.

I slowly calmed down and continued walking. With Hunter gone I was only bent on ridding myself of the competition. I'm glad I didn't have to kill Hunter. Not because I like him, but because of the reaction that would have caused back home. Two cannons went off followed by another two a minute later and I knew that Tauros and Luck were out there.

As the cannon went off she stumbled into the clearing. It was the girl from 12 and she looked beat up and tired. She didn't notice me until it was too late. By the time she looked up I was rushing her. Before she could scream the axe was in her chest.

The cannon blasted and I yelled into the sky, "You're next, Luck!"

Of course this attracted the girl from 4 to run into the clearing where I tossed my axe into her head. I retrieved my two axes and smiled.

"34 down," I whispered, "13 to go.

Tauros

We were trudging along in the jungle and we should've noticed them earlier. They had been trailing us for too long and the only way we noticed were the shadows. When the shadows stretched past us and we saw theirs we spun around.

The girl from 1, the guy and girl from 5, and the girl from 9 were in a motley little crew.

"Isn't this interesting," Luck said, "Distirct One, Five, and Nine teamed up. You don't see that everyday do you Tauros?"

"I've never seen District Two and Twelve teamed up," the girl from Five retorted.

"Touche," Luck answered, "So, how can we help you?"

In response the girl from One threw a throwing knife towards him which he easily sidestepped. "I see talking is unreasonable at this point," Luck mumbled, "Shall we, Tauros?"

I simply jumped at the guy from Five and slashed his leg before he reacted. He dropped his knife to grab his leg and I took the opening. I quickly sliced him in half. As the cannon responded I saw Luck send the girl from One twenty feet. The second cannon went off and I felt pain enter my arm. I looked down to see an arrow in my arm and the girl from 9 holding a bow.

Luck quickly threw a small dagger he had at the girl from 9 and she dropped. The girl from Five saw the scene and tried to flee. I used my right arm to toss one of my swords straight at her which entered her ribs. She collapsed and the fourth cannon rang.

Luck and I ignored the bodies and Luck, who knew some medical aid, looked at my wound. We sat and Luck pulled the arrow out which caused some blood to pour.

He grabbed some cloth and wrapped up my arm.

"That's the best I can do," he said, "Hopefully it doesn't hurt too much."

"It's fine," I replied, "I'm more happy that were in the final seven."

Luck smiled and we continued walking towards the jungle.

Luck

"Final seven?" I thought, "It's only the second day! This must be Hunger Games history."

I couldn't imagine the amount of bloodshed we had caused and frankly didn't want to. The truth is all this killing makes me feel guilty. The cannon suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Six left," I murmured.

Tauros looked up at me and then continued walking.

Who knows who made that kill? After another fifteen minutes we entered the jungle. We were both entrapped in our thoughts and that was what distracted us. It took us almost ten seconds to see him. Brandon stood across the small clearing.

He was in bad shape. He had a large cut across his arm where you could see bone. He had some moss covering one eye.

"Finally," he called, "I've been searching for you. You just ditched me. And now we can be reunited. Too bad you both have to die."

Before we could respond he ran at us. He held a single sword and he was taking on two of us. In his shape it would be quick.

Then why was he taking such a risk? As he reached us we began parrying and Tauros and I fought back but I was distracted. Was this a trap?

That's when I realized on his eye wasn't moss but some kind of green eyepiece. He probably had night vision. I looked over and saw the sun setting. We had been unfocused and had missed it.

"Tauros," I yelled, "He's got night vision. We have to end this before we're at a disadvantage."

We were in trouble. The sunlight was rapidly fading. Tauros was weakening from his arm wound and I had to make up. But, I hadn't come this far to die. I began to strike at high speed.

My mace was swinging faster than I could follow. Finally, I struck the sword from his hand. It flew into the trees. I took the quick opportunity and swung. His chest was dented inward. He lay there gasping. I knew it was painful and I couldn't watch. He gave me a look and I knew what he wanted.

I took another quick swing at him and the cannon fired. As the light faded from his eyes I relaxed. I went  
back to Tauros who was resting and holding his arm.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied, "But, I think I'd rather settle here for the night."

I laughed and began to set up camp.


	7. Chaos the Bowman

**Author's Note: I have a lot of time today so here's a third chapter! Hooray! Enjoy the chapter! R and R.**

Damien

The sun was setting and I thought back. It had been an eventful day with the numerous amounts of cannons I had heard. The irony was I only I had defeated only about 8 of the kills.

As the sun set the anthem blared and the screen appeared. I looked up into the sky and the tributes appeared. The first was the boy I had killed from One and then there was that boy I had fought from One earlier today. The next was the girl from One. Then, some boy appeared from Two and then a boy and girl from Four. I cursed my luck. Tauros had survived. Two girls from Five appeared and a girl from Seven.

The two boys from Eight I defeated this morning appeared followed by the last member of Nine other than me, some girl. A boy from Ten was next followed by a boy and two girls from Eleven. The last person on the screen was the girl from Twelve I had fought. Luck had somehow lived too and I couldn't believe it.

I counted it up in my head. We only had five people left in the arena. I was annoyed Luck and Tauros were still alive but even more annoyed that Chaos, that boy from Three was still living. He should be dead. How did he escape me twice?

His death was my only goal for tonight. I headed towards the plain. After an hour I exited the woods and entered the clearing. No one was nearby and I couldn't decide which direction to go. I decided to head for the jungle.

I entered the thick canopy and all my focus went to hunting. I was as quiet as a mouse and my senses were on overdrive. The leaves rustled and I peered through. I saw a slight movement and a shadow. I dived through the bushes.

Unfortunately, the person I was chasing began to run. I was following them through the brush and they were breathing heavily. I reached a clearing and realized it wasn't Chaos.

It was a girl. Who was she? I didn't even remember her or what district she was from. As I contemplated leaves fell again and Chaos dropped down.

"Don't touch her," he growled, "Jewel, run."

The girl disappeared into the brush and Chaos stared me in the eye.

"So, now you want to fight?" I asked, "You never wanted to before."

He ignored my question and raced towards me. Just before he was within range, the scream pierced the air. Only a girl could make that noise and there was only one girl left in the arena. Chaos looked up and jumped into the leaves.

He raced away through the trees towards the noise.

"Get back here, you coward!" I screamed, "I have to kill you!"

Tauros

I was on watch when the girl rushed into the clearing. I jumped up and kicked Luck. He bolted up in a second. The girl finally viewed us and tried to run but it was too late. My sword was thrown and she was pinned to a tree. She screamed and I wondered who she expected to help her.

I walked forward and pulled back my sword. Just as I swung and the cannon fired, that boy from Three dropped from the trees.

He had a murderous look on his face and looked ready to kill. I was scared.

"How could you?" he shouted, "You'll regret that! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but I swear on my life I will be the one who shoots an arrow into your heart and laughs as your cannon fires."

Luck scrambled towards him but just as he swung the boy jumped back to the trees and disappeared. Suddenly we heard the rustling of leaves that could be caused only by a large person running. Damien was the biggest person in the arena and the boy from Three was gone. We scrambled out of the clearing and ran the opposite direction Damien was coming from. We ran as hard as we could and finally stopped when we couldn't hear him.

We stood on a small dirt path with some footprints and caught our breath. The sun was starting to rise and we estimated it was about eight in the morning. My hand was on fire and the cloth was covered in blood stains.

I collapsed to the ground and Luck ran over. I began to black out and my last sight was Luck pulling out the first aid kit.

Luck

We were resting when Tauros collapsed. That's when I saw how much blood was on the previous cloth. I began to rewrap the cloth when a parachute dropped from the sky. In the parachute were a few packages containing blood and a needle. I realized I was on my own but had the supplies. I began to put in the first bag of blood and began pumping blood in. When the first one was done I was glad to see Tauros was less pale. I had just finished the second bag and was putting on the third bag when he entered.

"Well," Chaos said, "What do we have here? It appears my enemy has been delivered to me."

I turned to face him. "I won't let you," I replied, "I'll kill you first."

Before I could attack he had fired an arrow. The arrow whizzed by my face. It was centimeters away. "You missed," I yelled.

"I never miss," he proclaimed. That's when I heard Tauros cry of agony.

I turned around to see the arrow in his gut.

**Author's Note: I love cliffhangers! I won't post another chapter for a while just to leave this here for everyone to suffer. JK. New chapters tomorrow at the latest.**


	8. The Final Two

**Author's Note: I am almost at the end of the story and will probably post the last chapter today.**

Damien

I had found no one. Everyone was gone and I had no way to find them. That's when I heard the cry. I rushed towards the sound to burst into a clearing with Tauros, Luck, and Chaos. Tauros had an arrow in his stomach and Chaos stood with his bow twenty feet away. Luck kneeled down next to Tauros.

"Tauros," he said, "You can't die. You were invincible. You can still live."

"It's okay, Luck," Tauros said, "I didn't think I would win in the beginning anyway. I guess I jinxed myself." He gave one final chuckle. "Stay funny, Luck." The cannon fired.

I saw a single tear roll out of Luck's eye.

He stood up. The look on his face sent a shiver down my spine. He had the look of a killer and his grip on his mace tightened.

"You," Luck screamed, "You did this! You don't deserve an easy death. I plan on killing you nice and slow. And just before you can die from my mace, I'll leave and you can die from the wounds. Then you'll suffer for a few more hours. Or I could just leave you with Damien."

I realized, suddenly, that Luck and I had a common goal. We may hate each other but we both despised Chaos. This was the advantage I needed.

"Luck," I said. He looked over. "We can work together to get rid of Chaos if you'll help."

"Fine by me," he answered. We both lunged. Chaos shot two arrows but we were too fast. We both dodged them and got up close to him. He pulled out a sharpened pole and the battle began. We had the upper hand because Chaos was fighting two people at once.

My axe was continually blocked by the pole. He somehow managed to still block Luck's mace. Suddenly, Luck was hit by the sharpened end of the pole in his side. He fell backwards and I was left to fight.

Luck

The pole was sharp and I received a pretty bad wound from it. As I fell back Damien suddenly had a boost of energy. You could tell he was enraged and considering he hated this kid I wouldn't want to be Chaos. As I watched, Damien sped up and Chaos had more and more trouble blocking the strikes.

Chaos was getting tired and it showed. Finally, he weakly blocked a swing and his pole snapped. Before he could react Damien swung forward. The axe buried itself in Chaos' chest and the cannon boomed. I quickly discovered my predicament. I rapidly got up and Damien peered back at me.

The look in his eyes said it all and I sprinted in the direction of the plain. Damien raced after me and I could hear him seconds behind.

My breath was loud and the trees movement easily revealed my position. As we reached the plain I quickly ducked to the left of the trail.

**Author's Note: The Final Battle! Le Gasp! The last chapter will be up some time tonight.**


	9. Damien Black

**Author's Note: This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story. I am crying. The sequel will be up in time. Hopefully, some time this week. Enjoy. R and R.**

Damien

I was right behind Luck. His heavy breathing and trees swinging back and forth made an easy trail. Just as I raced into the plain I discovered Luck was nowhere to be found.

My peripheral vision caught him just as he ran from the left, his mace held high. I spun quickly and blocked the mace with my axe. We battled back and forth, blocking and swinging, and we slowly moved towards the Cornucopia.

We reached the mouth of the Cornucopia and the battle raged on. I would have the upper hand for a few seconds and then he would have the upper hand. He got a quick swing in and the axe flew from my hands. I grabbed the axe off my back and the fight continued. He hit my hand and my hand fell limp. I continued fighting with my right hand and ignored the pain. Finally, I got a slight shot in as Luck cringed from the wound he received from Chaos.

He tried to flee but the wounds were too much. He fell to the ground. He grabbed one of the knives on the ground and tried to throw it at me but he was too weak.

He just lay there gasping for air. Suddenly, he looked straight into my eyes and spoke up.

"I can't believe you," he gasped out. "Everyone else in the Games killed to survive. We didn't like it. We didn't enjoy every blow or wound the enemy received. But you did. I'm glad I don't have to live with the guilt. I'm actually happy to die. But, you, all you have left in life is years of years of the Games. I hope you at least feel guilty."

As he said the last word he took one breath and the cannon rang.

The trumpets sounded and I was announced as winner but I couldn't hear the sound because Luck's last words were ringing in my ears.

I was brought up on a hovercraft and all my wounds were treated. I got the rest I hadn't had for two nights and when I woke up I dragged myself outside of my room in the Training Center. I headed for the breakfast table and my mentor was sitting there.

"Good to have you back," Levi, I think his name was, said. "But, now that you're back I have a warning. Luck was right. You will never get over the Games. There will be nightmares and you will have to send four kids to their death every year. When some poor soul does win, you will have to tell them what I'm telling you and then they will deal with it. It's a rough life." He trailed off and was quiet for a moment. "Although right now all you have to worry about is being ready for your interview tonight."

He walked away and my dressers entered the room. I was cleaned up from all my wounds and marks from the arena and put in my outfit. They seemed to like the death I caused, unlike me, and dressed me like a grim reaper with a sickle to represent the grain back home.

Nighttime soon approached and I was led to where the interview would take place. Milliard was on stage and was talking to the crowd about the great Games and I was introduced. I tried to look happy as I entered but I couldn't pull it off and only looked angry.

"So how does it feel to be back Damien?" Milliard asked.

I gave a grunt which he took as an answer. We quickly moved onto the reel of the Games. It started with the parade and moved onto the interviews. I see how cold I was and get a sinking feeling in my gut.

Then, the Games begin. You get to see every kill. They start with the girl I threw the red ball at. Then, I watch myself kill three tributes in the BloodBath. They move on to Hunter and I and I see the first battle with Chaos. Then I kill the boy who runs into the clearing.

Kill after kill sends gut wrenching pain through my stomach and I simply feel sick. Then, I see the boys from Eight being killed followed by the event at the Cornucopia. I watch as Tauros kills Hunter in their battle. I watch Tauros and Luck kill four tributes. I get to see myself kill the girl from 12 and then the girl who ran into the clearing. Then, there is a battle where Luck and Tauros kill four more tributes.

I watch Tauros kill that girl I chased. I am forced to see Chaos kill Tauros. There is the battle with Chaos and I get to watch myself kill him and practically laugh. The last thing on the reel is the battle with Luck. They follow this with his speech and I hear every word. And every word is like a knife to the heart and I barely hold the emotions back.

As the reel ends Milliard turns to me. "So," he begins, "15 kills! That is a Games record! How do you feel about that?"

"I feel nothing about it," I answered, "I don't feel happiness, sadness, anger or anything. I just wish I had died in the arena."

"But, Damien," Milliard questions, "You were so ruthless before the Games happened. What happened?"

"Well, Milliard," I sighed, "The Games happened. I can't believe you people enjoy them and I can't believe I enjoyed them. I wish they were still dead from the Rebellion and I think you're all sick."

Just then I am pulled off stage and apparently the broadcast ended to keep my words off the air but I know my words will not be put at rest by the Capitol.

I am immediately dragged to my train and sent towards home. They tried to get rid of me as soon as possible.

The next day around noon we arrive back at District Nine. I eat a quick lunch and then head to the train doors. The doors open and the thunderous cheering begins. Where my family should be meeting up with me is no one.

This was obvious as they are probably all dead. At least Scourge had no bargaining chips against me. As I stepped on the platform the crowd explodes with praise and cheering. Their voices ring in my ears and I pretend to enjoy it.

But, the truth is I will never feel happiness again. I will never fell sadness again. I will never feel anger, enjoyment, depression or any other emotion ever again.

That's because the Games had changed me. Not in the way my mentor expected. I wouldn't have nightmares or wake up screaming.

The Games had a much worse effect on me. I would be emotionless from now on. I would never feel any emotion again except one. As the people continued to roar all I could feel was guilt.

**Author's Note: Ominous. Hope you enjoyed the story. R and R and watch out for the sequel.**


End file.
